


RWBY: An Erin Hill Journey

by macaron666



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fighting, Missing Limbs, More characters to be added as the story goes on - Freeform, OC character - Freeform, Swearing, Violence, gay because...yes, gayness is everywhere, i have no idea what im doing, injuries, lets see where this story goes, more relationships to be added as the story goes on, more tags to be added maybe...if im not lazy, my character and robyn hill are sisters, my characters journey through out the series, my girl penny gets love, oc robyn hill's sister, penny is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaron666/pseuds/macaron666
Summary: Read along and follow Erin Hill, younger sister to Robyn Hill, on her journey through her adventures, hardships, her ups and downs and her angsty moments through out Remnant with her friends, team, girlfriend and family.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	RWBY: An Erin Hill Journey

_ City of Mantle _

_ 1 day before Beacon’s Initiation Day _

Down below in the city of Mantle, there lies Pietro's Pharmacy which lives in the busy streets of Mantle. In Pietro's Pharmacy, Erin Hill, and Penny Polendina sit on one of Pietro's old, grey medical chairs smiling at each other with pure adoration. 

Pietro Polendina sits on his green mechanical chair working on a new invention, every once in a while sneaking a glance towards the two girls who are sitting on the chair, with a loving smile on his face. 

The three of them sit in a comfortable silence until the loud, metal door is opened and Erin's sister, Robyn Hill walks in closing it with a big metal clank. Only Pietro takes notice, the two girls too invested in their loving gazes towards one another to notice the new presence. 

Robyn walks towards the center of the pharmacy rolling her eyes at the couple as a grin forms on her face. 

Penny and Erin, who were still unaware that Robyn had entered the building, started to lean in for a kiss their eyes were closed but just as their lips were about to touch they heard someone clearing their throat. They both turn to the culprit blushing and find out it was the tan woman who was smirking with a hand placed upon her hip. 

Erin, still blushing from her sister watching her and her girlfriend during an intimate moment, couldn't find anything to say, nothing came to her mind

"Hey little sis," Robyn said while smirking, amused with her still blushing sister. 

"Hi," Erin squeaked out, nervously rubbing the back of her neck with her right gloved hand, all while awkwardly chuckling. 

"Salutations, Robyn!" Penny exclaimed, interrupting the awkward conversation. 

"Hi Penny," Robyn said back while chuckling.

"So Erin, how's your metal leg holding up so far?" Robyn asked 

"It's awesome! Pietro made some improvements, not only is it water resistant but it's also fire resistant and listen to this, it’s extra lightweight but still really dense so I can kick some enemy ass!" 

"Sounds pretty great," Robyn said with a smile on her face.

Robyn then turned towards Pietro, who was still on his green mechanical chair, smiling happily.

"Thank you Pietro, for everything," 

Pietro smiled back to Robyn, a sincere look on his face.

"Not a problem dear, I don't mind at all. It's my daughter's girlfriend after all, plus I consider you two a part of the family," Pietro responded back smiling widely. 

At the mention of girlfriends, the two girls turned towards each other, blushed and smiled. At least that was until Erin snapped out of it and shouted excitedly.

"Oh yeah! Pietro even taught me how to fix it, so now when it gets broken I don't have to keep coming back here for him to fix it for me!" 

As soon as the last word left her mouth, Erin knew she messed up and winced.

"Uh, I mean-. It's not that I don't want to spend time with you-. You're great really! Fantastic even! It's just that-" Erin rambled on while rubbing the back of her neck and chuckling nervously.

Pietro and Robyn share a look with each other, chuckling at the still rambling Erin. Before Erin could continue on with her nervous rambling Pietro speaks up, effectively shutting Erin up. 

“Erin”

"Sorry Pietro," a sheepish, smiling Erin said. 

"It's alright dear," a smiling Pietro said. 

"I know it's more convenient for you, especially since you're going to Beacon. Plus it would be more time efficient for you to learn how to fix it instead of wasting essential time - to train to become a huntress- travelling to and from Atlas." Pietro replied back. 

"I can't wait to see if I can fix it or not, that reminds me I need to get some tools!" Erin exclaimed happily while tapping her metal leg, each tap accompanied by a dense thump. 

"Don't worry about that Erin," Pietro said while moving over to his work table, where he grabs a black metal toolbox and hands it to Erin. 

“Thank you Pietro!” 

“Remember if you ever need help with your leg, Penny can always help you,” Pietro added on. 

“I would be happy to help Erin, father!” Penny exclaimed, always happy to spend more time with Erin. 

“Alright, I think it’s time for the girls to start heading off,” Robyn said looking at her watch. 

“Come on Penny, race you to the car!” Erin shouted excitedly to her girlfriend, grabbing her suitcase before taking off into a sprint, she was shortly followed by her girlfriend, grinning happily.

The two adults who were left behind looked at them running in amusement before watching Erin stop suddenly which made Penny crash into her, the both of them stumbling and tripping over resulting in Erin landing on the ground with a hard thump, Penny laying on top of her with the both of them groaning at the impact. There was silence from the adults which was suddenly interrupted by both of their sounds of laughter. 

Meanwhile with Erin and Penny on the ground. 

“Erin are you okay?” Penny exclaimed in worry. 

“Yeah I should be,” Erin groaned out looking up at Penny with love in her eyes. 

Before Penny even knew what was happening, Erin had leaned up and connected their lips together. They didn’t even register footsteps getting closer to them too occupied with each other’s lips. Someone clearing their throat seemed to get the attention of the two teenagers 

The two teenagers both yelp, scared by the sudden sound of intrusion. As they both break apart from each other Penny’s hand pushes down on Erin’s right part of her stomach. Erin groaned from the pressure on her wound. Erin’s groan got the attention of Penny who moved her hand away.

“Sorry Erin,” Penny exclaimed worriedly. 

“It’s fine Penny, it doesn’t hurt too bad.”

Penny then stands up and helps Erin up off the ground. Erin then pulls up her dark spring green hoodie and her grey, long sleeve under shirt and looks at the large red scar that runs all across her stomach. She touches it and winces at the irritating pain. 

By this point, Robyn, Penny and Pietro are looking at Erin in concern and worry. 

“That looks like it hurts Erin, be careful when you're fighting. Please.” Robyn pleads her concerns to Erin. 

“It’s just a little bit sensitive and itchy. The other scars don’t even hurt. Nothing to worry about,” Erin reassures her, pulling down her dark spring green hoodie and grey long sleeve shirt, all while still wincing from the small stinging pain. 

“Just be careful Erin. Don’t push yourself when you don’t have to, okay?”

“Yeah okay I will, I promise.” 

Robyn sighed and started to continue on the path to the car.

“Come on, let's get you two to your destinations,” Robyn said while still walking towards the car. 

Erin followed her with her suitcase. Once she reached the car, Robyn opened the trunk so Erin could put her suitcase inside it. Erin went to put it in the trunk but before she could pick it up, Robyn grabbed it and took it from her. 

“Robyn I can lift a suitcase!” Erin exclaimed while Robyn continued to put the luggage in the trunk and closed the trunk with a slam. 

“I know you can but your injuries are still acting up, so I don’t want to risk it.”

“I’m going to have to carry it anyway when Penny and I get to Beacon.”

“I know but with what just happened you should just relax. When you get to Beacon and you get into your team, you’re going to be launched into the air by that psycho Ozpin. You have to perform a big landing and on top of that you have to fight grim.” 

“Robyn, if I do get hurt my aura would just protect me!”

“Your aura didn’t protect you the last time you fought! Look what happened because of that! You lost a leg and now you have scars everywhere and it’s all because of the White Fang!” Robyn shouted enraged. 

“It was my fault Robyn! I’m the one who went into that fight! I’m the one that followed them! I’m the one that got caught! It’s my fault I got injured! I was stupid okay but I don’t need you to worry about me!” Erin screamed back before continuing again. 

“I just need to improve so I can fight the White Fang without them getting the upper hand. So I can take down the bitch that cut off my leg! So they don’t hurt anyone like they did to mum and dad!” 

Erin was angry from her outburst, she just wanted to go to Beacon and meet her new teammates, her new friends. She just wanted to be normal, well as normal as a grim fighting teenager, with a bunch of issues and secrets can be. She didn’t want this goodbye with her sister to be like this. But she doesn’t always get what she wants. That isn’t how life works, that isn’t how the world works. 

“Erin, what happened to them was not your fault. It was mine, I should have stopped them but I didn’t. I was too slow. Do not blame yourself for something you can’t help. You were only a kid, they wouldn’t want that.” Robyn said gently. 

As Erin she looks around at the others she sees each of their expressions. Robyn looked sad and guilty, Pietro looked shocked and Penny was frowning and she looked worried. Erin felt guilty that Penny was no longer smiling, no longer happy. Erin sighed, closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and out and calmed down. Now calm she looks at them and tries her best to give a smile. 

“Come on, let’s go. I need to get to Beacon before I miss the initiation and Penny needs to get up to Atlas.” 

“I’m sorry about everything, I’ll miss you Robyn. See you whenever, hopefully it’s not because of another stupid decision I make. I’ll call you, love you sis. ” 

“Love you too Erin, stay safe and I’ll miss you too. I look forward to the call,” Robyn said smiling, while giving Erin a hug.

Erin hugged her back and started walking toward the car opening it, taking a seat and closing the door leaving the others in silence. 

Penny looks down to the ground in sadness, she turns to her father and gives him a smile and hug. 

“I’ll miss you dad, I love you.” 

“Be careful Penny, I love you too.” 

Penny grabs her suitcase and walks towards the car before Robyn stops her. 

“Look after her, will you? Make sure she doesn’t push herself too far,” 

“I promise to do my best,” Penny said while giving her a smile and hug.

Penny walks towards the car and hops into it, closing the door and before Pietro and Robyn know it the car is starting up it’s engine and the two teenagers are on their journey. 

“She’ll be okay Robyn,” Pietro said as they watched the car leave.

“I’m just worried. Worried that the White Fang will get to her again.” Robyn sighed and spoke once again. 

“I’ve gotta get back to the base, I’ll see you later Pietro.” 

Robyn starts to walk off before Pietro stops her. 

“Robyn, I know you're worried about Erin’s safety but with what you and your team are doing, you need to think about your safety as well.” 

“I know Pietro, we don’t plan on doing anything unsafe just stealing from the military for the people of Mantle.” 

“I’ll see you later Pietro,” Robyn says once again while walking away, disappearing from Pietro’s sight. 

Pietro was left by himself, he sighed, shaking his head and started to make his way back inside his shop.    
  


~~~~

Inside the car, Penny and Erin sit side by side holding hands and smiling at each other. Erin pulls up her black tracksuit pant leg. She sees the shiny metallic leg that replaces what was once a fleshy human leg. She sighs, frowning to herself once again and pulls her pant leg down and leans back against the car seat. 

Erin turns herself towards Penny, she leans forward and connects their lips.

“I’m sorry for what happened out there, I was just so angry. Angry at the White Fang, angry at myself-” Erin spoke before she was cut off by Penny.

“It's okay Erin. Although I may be a robot I understand your feelings of anger towards the White Fang. I think I feel the same way. I don’t know how to explain it but I have this overwhelming feeling that I want to hurt something when I think about what they did to you.” Penny confesses with confusion.

“Penny you are not a robot to me. You are a girl just like me, you may have metal parts- and hey so do I- but you have a beating heart,” Erin said with such conviction. 

Penny smiled at Erin’s words, she leaned in towards Erin and re-connected their lips pulling them both into a passionate kiss. 

~~~~

Meanwhile in Mistral, in the White Fang throne room, the leader of the White Fang, Sienna Khan sits upon her red throne with her scroll in her hand. She was currently on a call with a faunas that was a part of the White Fang. 

“What of the girl that escaped?” Sienna asked sternly. 

“She’s still alive Madam High Leader, it appears she’s attending Beacon Academy..” 

“Keep an eye on her, we can’t let her get in our way again and if she tries too, kill her. I want her dead, tell the others, whoever kills her and delivers her corpse to me gets an award,” Sienna says with finality. 

“Yes ma’am, I’ll be sure to spread the word.” 

“Good.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter everyone!
> 
> Next chapter will be out very soon. I look forward to writing it very much. Leave a comment on any feedback or anything. 
> 
> If you liked this story then you might like some other works I have on my profile, check them out if your interested!


End file.
